


【drarry】你未见过的花开

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 得了花吐症的德拉科不敢去吻。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	【drarry】你未见过的花开

惟有咳嗽和爱情无法掩饰。  
  
  
秋天的阳光被窗户切割成美妙的几何图案，走廊空旷无人，只有龙皮靴后跟发出规律的“哒哒”声。刚刚的魔药课上，马尔福教授给格兰芬多的小崽子们连扣二十分，现在他心情不错，就连飘零的银杏树叶都顺眼许多。  
  
德拉科不喜欢枯黄的落叶，它们让他想起曾经成为伏地魔巢穴的马尔福庄园。过多的黑魔法波动摧毁一切绿植，即使在最灿烂的夏日，放眼望去也是一片荒凉——伴随仿佛永不停歇的，沙沙作响的落叶，堆积在书房窗下的大理石台阶上。德拉科就是在这间书房写密报时吐出第一片白色风信子的花瓣，咳嗽带来的剧痛差点撕裂他的喉咙。  
  
现在，与之相似的疼痛再一次从胃部袭上咽喉。德拉科已经拥有足够多的忍耐经验。他捂住嘴，加快脚步，袍角翻飞，龙皮靴精致的鞋跟重重敲打在光可鉴人的地板上。感谢梅林，这条走廊上没人。德拉科渐渐小跑起来，墨绿发带松弛，束在脑后的金色长发迎来不怀好意的秋风。  
  
狼狈地逃进他自己的办公室，直接奔入卫生间。双手扶着盥洗盆，狭小空间里回荡着猛烈的咳嗽声，消瘦的身体像一片缺水的银杏树叶那样蜷曲起来。  
  
终于，他吐出一整朵白色风信子。  
  
长舒一口气，德拉科抬起头。他从镜子里看到自己苍白的脸，也看见潘西倚在卫生间门口，用一种了然的目光上下打量他。  
  
黑发女巫还穿着医疗翼的工作服，现在她是庞弗雷夫人的同事了。  
  
德拉科简单漱了个口，手里还攒着那朵堪称“罪证”的白色风信子。  
  
“你什么时候来的？”  
  
“我一开始就在。甜心，如果你有这样的秘密，就不该把飞路网密码告诉任何人。”她神神秘秘地笑了笑：“所以，那个让你患上花吐症的幸运儿是谁？我们的大英雄波特？”  
  
德拉科气哼哼地瞪了她一眼：“我会修改我的飞路网密码。而你，帕金森女士，将永远被排除在本教授的邀请名单之外。”  
  
“果然是波特。”潘西耸耸肩，毫不在意德拉科的威胁——这人一贯雷声大雨点小。“看，波特一回霍格沃茨教黑魔法防御课，你就跟着来了。”  
  
德拉科回到起居室，将还没批改的论文移开，挥动魔杖为自己和潘西倒了两杯咖啡。浓郁的香气让他感觉再次活了过来。  
  
“多久了？德拉科，你吐出了一整朵花。再不亲吻波特你可能会死！”潘西爱怜地看着他，用学生时代那种肉麻的腔调关心道：“你的脸色就像麻瓜用的白纸。”  
  
“停止用麻瓜的东西来形容一个马尔福。”年轻的马尔福先生顿了顿，苍白的脸颊染上一抹薄红：“大概，有一年半？从战争结束前就开始了。”  
  
潘西发出一声惊呼：“梅林的胡子！一年半？一年半你都没有亲吻波特？！”她啧啧舌头：“亲爱的，是的，我知道你很怂。但这太超过了，你本应该直接把波特按在墙上，如果他不愿意那就强吻他！这至少能救你的命！顺带一提，我认为他愿意——毕竟你们睡过。”  
  
德拉科冷笑一声：“你指六年级的那几次？没错，睡过，也仅仅只是睡过。如果你能将眼睛从该死的《女巫周刊》里移一只出来给《预言家日报》，你就会发现波特在战时就和韦斯莱家的小母鼬擦出了火花——就在我一边咳得天崩地裂一边冒着生命危险给凤凰社送密报的同时。而且，他们现在还打得火热。”  
  
该死的，始乱终弃的疤头救世主！  
  
“那就强吻他。拜托，萨拉查看着你。你是一个马尔福，还是一个斯莱特林。斯莱特林为达目的不择手段！”  
  
德拉科端起咖啡杯，浅呷一口。强吻一个心有所属的波特？这听起来真棒呆了，波特完全不会揍扁我的鼻子！  
  
“实际上，我已经在尝试了。”德拉科知道自己看起来胸有成竹：“毕竟我们现在是同事，应该尽可能的避免尴尬，不是吗？”  
  
潘西露出一个假笑：“你管和波特的学院扣分竞赛叫避免尴尬？真是令人印象深刻。你们应该去看看格兰芬多和斯莱特林的宝石，这学年拉文克劳该坐收渔翁之利了——感谢波特教授和马尔福教授的慷慨。”  
  
被毫不留情揭穿的德拉科已经在爆发边缘，拜花吐症所赐，他的脾气比原先更坏了。潘西敏感地嗅到了空气中隐隐约约的火药味，她识趣地站起身：“我来就是想看看你是不是身体不舒服。现在我该走了，庞弗雷夫人还等着和我换班。谢谢你的咖啡。”  
  
“哼”一声，从德拉科的鼻子里重重滚出来。斯莱特林女巫临走时回过头：“甜心，我可以帮你把波特绑过来。五花大绑，就放你床上。你所要做的一切就只是吻他！你完全需要这个。”  
  
“我、不、需、要！”德拉科严肃地看着她：“还有，你关心过头了。别表现的像我妈妈。”  
  
“那是因为我们的小德拉科是个口是心非的烦人精坏宝宝！”  
  
潘西赶在德拉科抽出魔杖的前一秒从壁炉消失了。留下金发男人独自举着魔杖，对空气发怔。  
  
缓缓地，德拉科将他的山楂木魔杖收回腰侧的魔杖夹。一朵小小的白色风信子躺在羊皮纸上，占据了他的目光。室内空气重新沉寂下来，客人带来的小小波动不值一哂。外面，令人厌恶的秋风卷着不知名的落叶，前仆后继，打在玻璃窗上。  
  
与此同时，“打得火热”的哈利和金妮，正泾渭分明地坐在沙发两端，各自批改一堆论文。  
  
“那么，你们怎么样？”金妮头也不抬，红墨水在羊皮纸上干脆利落画了个圈。  
  
哈利的羽毛笔停止摆动，他声音低沉：“毫无进展。我不明白，他好像在躲着我。虽然我们现在是同事了，但我们之间的距离仿佛更远了。”回想着这些天的点点滴滴，哈利嘴角浮现出一个小漩涡般的无奈笑容：“当然，他仍然是个混蛋！他比斯内普教授还擅长给无辜的格兰芬多扣分。”金妮哈哈大笑：“别说得好像你没有扣回去一样！格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生简直怨声载道。”  
  
“是他先开始的。”哈利调皮地眨眨眼睛：“就像以往的每一次。”  
  
重新回到那篇关于呼神护卫的论文上，哈利的思绪却渐渐飘远。没错，他对自己说，马尔福在躲着我，并且对我有股莫名其妙的怒意，具体表现在每堂魔药课上总得花十分钟的时间来诋毁“伟大的圣人波特”；从不在礼堂与我同坐教师席，共进晚餐；走廊上碰面时连个冷淡的点头都没有，一个目不斜视的马尔福真是行动如风……  
  
他表现得就像我们从没在六年级睡过。六年级，战争的号角随时会吹响，马尔福的手臂上已经被打下扭曲邪恶的黑魔标记。他们在霍格沃茨安静的深夜暂时放下立场和仇恨，他们在对方身上痛哭，尖叫，大笑，互相汲取短暂如幻觉的安慰。是的，那不叫做爱，他们只是在互相干。但哈利一直认为，就算仅仅是性，他们也从中获取了某种默契，建立了某种联结。  
  
更别提马尔福在战时冒着被钻心剜骨折磨至死的风险为凤凰社递送情报了。第一封密信送达时，哈利一眼就认出那华丽的花体字母出自马尔福之手。所有人都很疑惑，为何信封里会倒出一片白色花瓣。赫敏甚至苦苦思索多日那里面是否含有隐晦而重要的情报。但哈利认定那只是单纯的花瓣，是马尔福给他的。没有理由，只是一种直觉。战争结束后，密报和那些谜一样的白色花瓣一起进入战争纪念馆的展览厅。哈利偷藏了随最后一封密信到达他手中的白色风信子，没有上交。那是完整的一朵花，就像是在宣告战争快要结束，我们将有一个圆满的新生活。  
  
然而，新生活并没有到来。胜利的狂欢就像醇酒，酒醒之后，战争残留的阴影盘踞在废墟之上，久久不散。  
  
“哈利，我该回去了。”金妮放下羽毛笔，将批改完的论文推到一边：“说好的，一张论文一个金加隆！再有这样的外快，请继续联系我。不过，还是得提醒你，积压工作可不是个好习惯。”  
  
她笑了笑，姣好的面容却流露出一丝忧愁：“妈妈还以为我是出来约会的。你知道，那些关于我们的绯闻，给了她很大安慰。自从弗雷德牺牲之后……”金妮说不下去了，嘴角挂着一个即将消逝的，无力的微笑。“我都不知道该怎么给她解释。”她用一种不太有说服力的愉快调子安慰道：“大家都需要一点时间，一切都会变好的。你也是，哈利。你和马尔福，一切都会变好的。”  
  
哈利拥抱了韦斯莱家的小妹妹：“谢谢你，金妮。”  
  
金妮一只脚踏进壁炉：“哈利，你是英雄，你的新恋情——而非捕风捉影，一天一个说法的绯闻——会让大家忘记战争的伤痛的。相信我。每个人都爱你，马尔福眼瞎了才会是例外。”  
  
也许马尔福就是瞎。据哈利所知，这个从不戴眼镜的家伙其实是个深度近视，每天起床第一件事儿就是给自己一个时效八小时的视力矫正咒语。哈利还记得六年级的马尔福顶着一头绝不常见的乱发，从斗篷里爬出来睡眼惺忪念咒语的模样。哈利也试过一次，由马尔福施咒，但他已经习惯自己的圆框眼镜了，不戴反而不自在。  
  
哦，梅林！再想想如今这个仿佛吃错药，冷冰冰的马尔福——该死的，始乱终弃的斯莱特林混蛋！  
  
当打人柳抖落最后一片黄叶，天气也越来越冷。霍格沃茨却被一股欢乐的气氛所笼罩，每个人都对即将到来的万圣节化妆舞会兴致勃勃。除了马尔福。哈利发现他的脸色越来越苍白，巫师袍也越来越宽大，堪堪挂在刀削般的肩膀上。  
  
“马尔福教授，您会参加我们的化妆舞会吗？”  
  
课后，一个羞涩的五年级拉文克劳被女孩们推出来，鼓起勇气向德拉科递出一张舞会邀请函。  
  
梅林作证，我还是安静待在办公室比较好，谁知道该死的花吐症什么时候会发作？  
  
婉拒就要脱口而出，那个拉文克劳女孩生怕他拒绝，连忙上前一步，邀请函就戳在德拉科的鼻子底下：“所有教授都接受邀请了，马尔福教授，请您再好好考虑一下吧！”  
  
所有教授？那么也包括波特？  
  
灰蓝色的眼睛转了转，马尔福心中浮现出一个大胆的想法。他接过那张邀请函，像个货真价实的绅士：“我会去的，女士们。我当然会去。”  
  
毕竟那是一个化装舞会，藏在面具后头，谁也不知道对方的真面目。只要他事先弄清楚波特会扮成什么，那他就能在化妆舞会上治好这见鬼的花吐症！  
  
斯莱特林为达目的不择手段！说得好，潘西。我会去亲吻波特，而他不知道是谁吻了他，也不知道是谁爱他爱到罹患花吐症——马尔福的尊严和高挺的鼻子就像被三层保护魔咒包起来那样安全妥帖。  
  
完美！现在只要知道波特会在化妆舞会上扮成豹子还是猫了。  
  
“我发誓！波特一定会扮成一只狼人！”潘西坐在马尔福的沙发上，捧着咖啡杯，信誓旦旦。“我打听到，波特在对角巷定做了一只狼人头套。他喜欢狼人，你记得卢平教授吗？他牺牲了。波特喜欢他，还是他儿子的教父。”  
  
“狼人？”德拉科嫌弃地撇撇嘴：“还真是粗野的格兰芬多。”  
  
送走潘西，德拉科决定去找波特验证一下。如果他没记错，现在波特应该在给三年级上黑魔法防御课。他在镜子前理了理柔软的金发，将蛇形领针摆正，左右端详许久，才来到黑魔法防御课的教室外面。  
  
钟声响起，正好下课。德拉科看见幻灯片上是一只硕大的狼人——感谢萨拉查，他们在学习狼人！  
  
欢脱的小崽子们一转头就看到一座移动冰山杵在门口，虽然美貌，但依然是冰山，还是扣分狂魔！瞬间，他们像是被驯服的小兽，一个挨着一个蹑手蹑脚从德拉科身旁经过。  
  
“马尔福教授，午安。”  
  
“午安，马尔福教授。”  
  
波特从教案中抬起头，惊喜的微笑在他碧绿的双眼里绽放——该死！这毫无保留的笑容真是该死的可爱！韦斯莱家的小母鼬上辈子是不是拯救了银河系？  
  
“德拉科！你来了！”  
  
哈利连忙站起身，差点被自己的袍子绊一跤。他乱糟糟的黑发活力四射，眼镜滑到鼻梁上，完全掩饰不了闪闪发亮的绿色眼睛。  
  
德拉科第一千零一次问自己：一只蠢狮子为什么会长出一双完全应该属于斯莱特林的眼睛？  
  
“我只是路过。”德拉科露出一个优雅的假笑：“希望没打扰到你上课。”  
  
忍住，忍住！你是来套话的，德拉科，千万不要因为死疤头的可爱或者笑容或者笨拙不属于自己而对他发火！  
  
自从他们成为同事以来，这是哈利第一次没有从德拉科脸上看到冰冷又莫名其妙的怒意。幸福感油然而生，哈利已经有些熏熏然了，即使德拉科根本还没说来得及说几句话。  
  
“你在讲狼人？嗯……十分有力量的生物。当然，也很危险。”  
  
德拉科尽量让自己听起来客观一点。  
  
“呃，啊，对！狼人的确很有力量，我想你还记得莱姆斯。他是狼人，但他为此深受折磨。”哈利看向幻灯片，脸上出现怀念的神色：“三年级的时候，就在打人柳附近，我和赫敏还跟变成狼人的莱姆斯玩了一场惊心动魄的捉迷藏。我真想他。”  
  
德拉科从来不知道这个：“我相信那一定十分惊心动魄。”和狼人玩捉迷藏？格兰芬多的脑子只有巨怪那么大吗！  
  
“所以，你刚刚提到了卢平教授。我很抱歉。”德拉科真诚地望着哈利。他比哈利要稍微高那么一点儿，关怀的目光自然而然流露在黑发青年身上。哈利从遥远的记忆回到现实，他再次给了德拉科一个毫无保留的微笑，像支丘比特之箭插进德拉科的胸膛。  
  
“没事，已经过去了。”  
  
德拉科回之以安静的目光，即使他的胃里正隐隐难受：“是的，已经过去了。至少人们还可以纪念他。”  
  
“当然！我们会用自己的方式纪念他！”哈利将书本收好：“去吃午饭吗？德拉科，我想我们可以聊聊天。你知道，战争结束之后我们甚至没能好好聊聊。”  
  
纪念莱姆斯！就是这个！德拉科在心里比了个“耶”——波特的确会在化装舞会上扮成狼人！  
  
目的达到，德拉科不想冒险和哈利一起去吃午饭。他从上衣口袋取出一只银怀表，装模作样的看了看：“噢，恐怕不行。后天就是万圣节舞会了，我接受了邀请函，但我还没来得及准备。波特，我该走了。”  
  
哈利挫败地，小小叹了口气：“好吧，德拉科，你去吧。”  
  
他真的想和德拉科聊聊，关于六年级，关于那些疯狂的，甜蜜的，温暖的性爱，关于那些缄默的白色花瓣。  
  
德拉科在教室门口回过头，声线堪称温柔：“那么，化装舞会见？”  
  
哈利打起精神：“好的，化装舞会见！”  
  
德拉科保持舒缓的步伐直到经过一个拐角。左右无人，立刻小跑着回到他自己的办公室。  
  
他再次吐出一朵白色风信子——纤细单薄的花瓣，摇摇欲坠的花蕊，却奇异地，满载他痛苦的爱恋。  
  
哈利吃完午饭，回到起居室。他擦了擦眼镜，天气越发冷了，以至于一进屋镜片上就起了一层雾。房间里陈设简单，但绝对柔软温馨，印满金探子的床单召唤着唯一的主人。哈利将自己抛进去，床纬自动合上，隔断天光。哈利心头一动，打开旁边的抽屉，拿出一本破旧的魔药教材。它曾经属于“混血王子”，现在属于哈利波特。魔杖尖端迸出一点亮光，哈利熟练地翻到那一页，泛黄的书页间夹着一朵姿态完美的白色风信子。他轻轻抚摸着花瓣，心里还在想着那个令人摸不着头脑的金发斯莱特林。  
  
再翻过一页，书里夹着一朵细小的油桐花。花瓣边缘纯白，越靠近花芯便越殷红。那丝丝红线呈放射状撒开，像是极密极密的心事。  
  
哈利慢慢微笑起来，指尖轻轻碰了碰自己的嘴唇。  
  
两天时间弹指一挥，万圣节如期到来。霍格沃茨大礼堂被布置成黑暗精灵和小蝙蝠的老巢，天花板上一弯新月洒下阴森的月光。南瓜灯代替了悬空的蜡烛，咧开嘴发出阵阵欢笑。如果你将手指从锯齿状的嘴巴伸进内部，它们就会咔嚓一声卡住你，直到你丢一颗糖果进去。  
  
德拉科很早就到了，倚在角落里寻找哈利扮演的狼人。他穿着一身洁白的古希腊服装，用魔咒将头发变得蜷曲，并像黎明的阳光那样金黄。除此之外，只在领口别着一朵耀眼的秋牡丹，向世人宣告他的身份。  
  
潘西评价道：“自恋，而且闷骚！”  
  
德拉科的脸藏在半块流水般的银面具后面，露出的眼眸也变成蓝宝石那样纯净的深蓝。现在，这双蓝眸对潘西露出轻蔑的神气。  
  
很快，一只壮硕的狼人出现在门口。德拉科挺直脊背，进入备战状态，随时准备上去给波特一个狼吻！可惜事不凑巧，就在他要横跨整座大厅去往狼人波特身边时，华尔兹舞曲从头顶流淌出来，灯光变换，穿着千奇百怪的人们纷纷像春天的蝴蝶滑入舞池。德拉科的视线被遮蔽了，狼人波特也不知所踪。  
  
他的手臂被轻轻撞了一下。  
  
德拉科转头，一张华美的面具闯入眼帘。他注意到面具只遮住了大半张脸，却露出了嘴唇，以及两颗小小的尖牙。德拉科赞叹一声，他喜欢吸血鬼！真的喜欢！  
  
“抱歉，我刚刚被挤到了。”吸血鬼先生后退两步，夸张的斗篷尽收眼底。他的声音也十分应景，丝滑而低沉。当然，变化声线的魔咒少说也有二十个，没人会傻乎乎地用真实的嗓音说话。  
  
“我没有责怪你的意思。”德拉科在面具后面挑了挑眉毛：“你不去跳舞吗？”反正舞会才刚开始，波特也不知跑哪儿去了，和这位吸血鬼先生聊聊天似乎是不错的选择。  
  
“我还没有找到我的舞伴。”  
  
他们极有默契地从人群中退出来，一人端着一杯起泡酒，走到夜风习习的露台上。音乐和喧闹变得遥远，而秋日干净冷冽的星空近在眼前。  
  
吸血鬼先生双手一撑，将自己的屁股送到栏杆上。德拉科猜这大概是个格兰芬多。很好，又一个格兰芬多。  
  
“你呢？你为什么不跳舞？”吸血鬼先生关切地问道：“你不舒服吗？”  
  
德拉科差点被酒液呛住！他掩饰地轻咳两声，实在奇怪这人是怎么看出来的。是的，他不舒服，从舞会开始之前喉咙里就隐隐作痛。  
  
吸血鬼先生指了指他的手腕：“你有点太瘦了，已经超出正常的标准。说真的，阿多尼斯应该再丰满一点，能迷倒阿芙洛狄忒的美少年不应该是这种风吹就倒的模样。”  
  
德拉科的目光也落在自己的手腕上。骨头支棱在皮肤下面，毫不健康的苍白泛着营养不良的灰色。他当然知道是怎么回事——花吐症。花吐症让他没有食欲，让他心绪纷乱，让他被沮丧和愤怒来回抛掷就像一只破烂的皮球。  
  
假面给了人们倾诉的欲望，也给了人们倾听的勇气。德拉科毫不在意地抬高左手，迎着光线观察自己瘦骨嶙峋的腕部。  
  
“我患了花吐症，而且还没能得到心爱之人的吻。”  
  
坦白的同时，德拉科感到肩上一轻。吸血鬼先生的反应却大大超乎德拉科的意料之外。他同情地拍拍德拉科的背：“我完全理解你！真的，花吐症太他妈痛苦了！”  
  
“你得过？”德拉科惊讶得半个身子都转过去，酒都差点泼出来。得知身边还有另一个倒霉蛋真是无上的安慰！感谢萨拉查！  
  
“是的，好几年前的事情了，那时候我才十五岁！第一次吐出油桐花的花瓣时我都快吓死了。”吸血鬼先生的语气可一点都不惊慌，相反，德拉科能从中感受到浓浓地眷恋。“我花了一段时间才意识到我可能喜欢他——我得说明，并不是我迟钝，只是他太混蛋了，我们本该相互讨厌，把魔杖往对方脸上戳。”  
  
“哈，可以理解。”德拉科发现他完全感同身受：“我的病因也是一个讨厌鬼。我怀疑我是不是受到了什么诅咒，所以才会看上一个……”他猛地顿住，将“疤头”两个字咽回肚子里。  
  
“那你是怎么亲到他的？”德拉科的好奇心被钓起来，顺口换了话题：“既然你们相互讨厌？”  
  
“呃，说起来不太好意思。这个亲吻是我偷来的。”吸血鬼先生以一种完全不吸血鬼的方式搔了搔头发：“我们打了一架，双双进了医疗翼。半夜我醒过来，而他还在沉睡，我意识到这是个好机会，于是就……我知道这不太道德，但那也是我的初吻。”  
  
“不太道德？这简直是天时地利！如果你此时不亲他，梅林也会为此遗憾的！为什么我就碰不上这样的好时候？那家伙精力充沛得像头真正的狮子——也许我也应该去找他打一架，把他揍进医疗翼？”  
  
德拉科估量了一下自己单薄的手腕。好吧，也可能是波特把我揍进医疗翼。  
  
“你亲了他，于是你的花吐症就好了？他后来知道这件事吗？”  
  
吸血鬼先生点点头，又摇摇头。“我亲了他，就咳出最后一朵花，全好了！但我不打算告诉他这回事。还记得我说过他是个混蛋吗？他善于投机取巧，善于揪我的小辫子。如果让他知道我偷偷亲了他，一定会踩在我头顶上作威作福！我才不给他这个机会。”  
  
德拉科几乎是羡慕的：“只是踩在你头顶上作威作福，噢多么温和。”  
  
吸血鬼先生发出两声爽朗的笑，德拉科发现自己喜欢他笑的方式。“别说我了，阿多尼斯，你为什么不去亲他？”  
  
“亲他？亲一个一点就炸的火药桶？不了，他有女朋友，他女朋友比他还能打。”德拉科躲在面具后面，毫不掩饰他的怂：“所以我打算在今天夺走他的吻！反正我带着面具。”  
  
吸血鬼先生被逗笑了：“同病相怜，祝你好运吧！”  
  
德拉科和他碰了碰杯。  
  
就在这时，狼人重现出现在大厅。德拉科目不转睛地盯着他，顺手将空酒杯塞进吸血鬼先生的手里。  
  
“你去干嘛？”  
  
德拉科头也不回：“去治我的花吐症！”  
  
穿过熙熙攘攘的人群——姑且称之为人群吧，他刚从一个“半人马”和一个“中国雪怪”之间钻过去。狼人就在舞池中央。  
  
德拉科走到他面前，双手用力抓住狼人波特的双臂，将他定在原地。很好！波特懵了，连一丝反抗都没有！德拉科握住头套突出的尖嘴往上掀开，露出嘴唇和下巴。他深吸一口气，就要直接吻下——一声女孩的尖叫从他要吻的嘴唇中间迸出，几乎撕裂他的耳膜！  
  
与此同时，有人攒着他的手腕将他从狼人女孩的面前扯开。  
  
德拉科完全被吓傻了：“不是波特？”  
  
狼人女孩一把掀开头套，露出乱糟糟的棕色头发和赫敏格兰杰的脸。德拉科几乎也要尖叫出声了：格兰杰，我刚刚差点亲了格兰杰！梅林的蕾丝内裤，我差点亲了格兰杰！  
  
赫敏指着德拉科身后：“波特？哈利在你后面！”  
  
德拉科回头，吸血鬼先生华美的面具再次闯入眼帘。梅林的三角内裤！这才是波特，吸血鬼波特！  
  
吸血鬼波特揭开脸上的面具：“我才是哈利·波特，你在找我？你以为狼人是我？”他的眉头渐渐松开：“你想夺走我的吻！你是……你是不是德……”  
  
德拉科在他发出第一个音节之前反客为主，死死抓住哈利的手臂。他们像一阵狂风刮出礼堂。惊慌失措并且怒气冲冲的德拉科还是有些力气的，轻易就把没有反抗的哈利甩到了墙上。  
  
一切就像回到了六年级，在僻静无人的角落，在霍格沃茨某堵古老的墙壁上，他们喘着粗气对视，胸中堵着千言万语。  
  
秋虫鸣叫，月光抖落肩头。  
  
哈利抬手，轻轻取下德拉科的魔法面具。随着假面一寸寸移开，蜷曲金黄的头发也渐渐变长变直，颜色渐浅，披在肩头。那双眼眸也恢复成哈利熟悉的模样，像冬日天空的灰蓝，很容易就变得冰冷。  
  
哈利扔掉面具，捧住德拉科的脸：“我还在想你在哪儿，你说过要来化妆舞会，我甚至为你扮成了吸血鬼。你喜欢吸血鬼。”  
  
“……你知道我喜欢吸血鬼？”  
  
哈利耸耸肩：“我从五年级就注意你了，我当然知道。”  
  
“话说回来，你五年级就偷走了我的吻。很好，现在你应该还回来。死疤头！你欠我的！”  
  
哈利简直哭笑不得：“见缝插针作威作福的混蛋！只是一个吻，你早该告诉我的！”  
  
“哈，说得好听。然后你的红头发小母鼬就该往我身上扔两百个切割咒了！”  
  
“别叫金妮小母鼬！”哈利就着捧住他脸的姿势狠狠挤压了一下，把德拉科的鼻子都挤皱了：“还有，我没有女朋友！”  
  
“没有？”德拉科瞪大眼睛：“那《预言家日报》上……”随即他懊恼地骂出声来：“真是见他妈的鬼！他们应该改名叫《流言家日报》！”  
  
哈利张开嘴，还想说些什么。但德拉科飞快俯下身，用自己的嘴唇将那些无用的废话全数堵了回去。哈利立刻就陶醉在这个吻里，第一个真正意义上心意相通的吻！德拉科的胃里仿佛有一大群蝴蝶在煽动翅膀，他舔着波特甜蜜的嘴唇恨不得直接吞下去。他想到这个人也患过花吐症，在他毫无知觉的过去，遥远的过去——一想到这个，德拉科的心脏就软成了黑湖的波纹。  
  
当他们结束这个吻时，德拉科低下头轻轻咳嗽，肩膀像落叶颤抖着。  
  
半分钟后，他手中多了一朵随风摇曳的白色风信子。  
  
这也是最后一朵白色风信子了。  
  
如今已是深秋，白霜覆盖着枯草，这是一个天地肃杀万物蛰伏的季节。但哈利亲眼见到了花开，就在恋人的身躯盛放。历经从冬至秋，从夏至春的如水光阴，战争纪念馆里的白色花瓣变成书页间沉默的完整花朵。哈利的掌心躺过青涩忧愁的油桐花，终于也握住了一枝袅袅婷婷的白色风信子。  
  
毫无疑问，他握住了爱情。  
  
END  
  
白色风信子：不敢表露的爱  
  
油桐花：情窦初开


End file.
